History is yours
by M-Lily
Summary: Ils ont fait leur histoire, leur grandeur. Voici quelques personnages de l'Histoire, ces personnages historiques qui marquèrent la vie d'une Nation au delà des siècles.


**Nouvelle fiction ! Je sais ! Pardonnez moi ... Cette idée me tient à coeur depuis un petit moment maintenant parce que c'est pour cette raison que je me suis intéressé à Hetalia. Je suis tout particulièrement intéressée par les grands personnages de l'histoire. Je mets ici en valeur donc la relation entre la nation et ces fameux personnages. Et c'est très dur ! Je pensais pas galérer autant xox ! J'espère donc vous apportez un peu de plaisir avec cette fic.**

**Auteur : **MLily

**Nation : **Russie/Début de URSS

**Personnages historiques : **Nikolaï Aleksandrovitch Romanov ( Nicolas II de Russie ), la tsarine Alexandra Fiodorovna Romanova, les Grandes Duchesses Olga Nikolaïevna, Tatiana Nikolaïevna, Maria Nikolaïevna et Anastasia Nikolaïevna et le tsarévitch Alexis Nikolaïevitch

**Commentaire : **le drame des Romanov est le premier fait historique que j'ai travaillé en profondeur on va dire. De plus, étant donné que cette année aurait été le 400ème anniversaire de leur règne, je me suis dit qu'il serait bien de leur rendre honneur ! Et comme on met souvent en avant Anastasia, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que toute la famille soit présentée xox. J'espère vraiment que cela vous plaira et ne me tenez pas trop rigueur de l'orthographe.

* * *

Il les avait aimés. Tous, sans exception. Tous les membres de cette famille, il les avait chéris, adorés, honorés ! Mais il se devait de passer par là. C'était une obligation ! Pour le bien du peuple. Oui. Pour le bien de son peuple, pour avancer enfin avec son temps. C'était la meilleure solution, la seule même ! C'était évident, il fallait le faire. Donc, ils lui pardonneraient … Oui, ils étaient nobles, oui bien sûr qu'ils lui pardonneraient, il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire là-dessus.

…

Ils lui pardonneraient. N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Ivan avait toujours aimé ces jardins, si fleurie, si bien entretenu. Son tsar aimait l'intimité de ce lieu, il n'allait surtout pas le contredire. En fait, il appréciait tout autant que lui cet endroit, libre, frais, à l'écart de tous ces problèmes politiques et de ce peuple mécontent. Lui aussi, en tant que Russie Impériale, ressentait ce mécontentement, mais il éprouvait une telle dévotion pour ses patrons. Sa famille. Et puis, même si Nicolas restait très conservateur, il faisait des efforts … Il avait instauré la Douma tout de même ! Ivan laissa un sourire se dessiner sur son visage alors qu'il s'installait sur un banc en ouvrant un livre. Les enfants ne devraient pas tarder à terminer leur leçon de français, alors ils pourraient jouer tous ensemble.

- Oh Oncle Ivan ! Tu es déjà là !

Ivan leva la tête et fit un immense sourire en voyant la petite frimousse du tsarévitch arrivait en courant. L'homme au nez immense se leva et alla à la rencontre du petit avant de le prendre dans les bras et de lui faire les gros yeux.

- Alexis ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire de ne pas courir ? Si tu tombes tu auras encore mal et je déteste ça.

- Hum … J'suis désolé.

Bien entendu, l'enfant ne l'était pas. On se sentait désolé pour lui, surtout Ivan qui affectionnait tout particulièrement cet enfant souriant, mais qui pouvait se montrer insupportable lors de ses crises d'hémophilie. L'hémophilie. Une maladie héritait de la reine d'Angleterre … Une maladie héritait de l'Allemande, l'impératrice de toutes les Russies. Ivan avait bien du mal à supporter cette femme qui pourtant promettait d'être une si bonne reine ! C'était un mariage d'amour véritable, elle s'était convertie à l'orthodoxie et très rapidement elle était tombée enceinte, un véritable enchantement ! Cela aurait été encore mieux si pendant dix ans, elle n'avait pas mis successivement au monde quatre filles, aussi aimantes et attachantes elles soient !

Oh, Ivan adorait les grandes duchesses, il leur vouait une passion dévorante et partageait une correspondance assidu avec chacune d'entre elles. Mais Alexis était tout de même bien présent, un réchauffement au cœur froid de la Russie. Mais malade, très malade. La famille avait caché cette vérité au peuple russe, mais lui le savait car on ne pouvait lui cacher de telle chose. Alexis était aussi un de ses enfants après tout. Il n'en avait que plus d'aversion pour Alexandra. Gilbert et Ludwig devait bien rire à leur qu'il était. Cette impératrice faible, agaçante et sans arrêt malade. Un point de la personnalité de l'épouse du tsar qui énervait aussi Olga, comme l'indiquait l'une de ses lettres par le passé : « Comme d'habitude, son cœur n'est pas bien, cela devient désagréable »(1). Oh Olga, sa chère Olga. Une personne vivante et pleine d'esprit, mais avec un caractère tellement dur parfois. Il n'était pas rare de la voir se faire rabrouer par ses parents pour avoir mal parlé à l'un des domestiques, mais elle était débordante d'affection pour les plus démunis.

- Rah ! Aliocha ! Tu prends encore du temps d'Oncle Ivan, laisses nous en profiter un peu aussi !

Anastasia arriva furibonde en courant, relevant légèrement sa petite robe pour se mouvoir plus facilement. Alexis se serra plus fortement contre l'homme au gros nez et tira la langue à sa sœur aînée. Cette dernière tapa du pied et tira sur le pantalon du nommé Aliocha (2).

- Aller ! Lâches le petit brigand ! Ah le petit malin, c'est vilain ce que tu fais Alexis.

- Doucement Nastia, tu vas le faire tomber !

Anastasia cessa tout mouvement au mot de Tatiana. La si jolie Tatiana, la plus belle fille du tsar et au tempérament si facile à vivre. Ivan posa le petit à terre et lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux et offrit une petite tape derrière la plus jeune des grandes duchesses qui fit la moue avant de prendre la main de Ivan et de la serrer contre elle. Cette enfant ne pouvait décidément restait en colère. Tatiana et Maria se regardèrent d'un même regard exaspéré puis Maria, l'aînée d'Anastasia, prit les mains de sa nation, faisant pousser à sa cadette un petit cri d'indignation.

- Oh mon Oncle ! Nous sommes si contente de vous revoir ! Comment était la France ? Et sa représentation ? Vous ne nous en aviez jamais parlé !

- Francis hein ?

- Oui ! Ce fameux Francis que vous fît plier en 1812 !

Maria aimait son pays, au plus grand bonheur de Ivan. En faite, les quatre filles aimaient leur pays d'un amour profond. Olga avait par ailleurs refusait la main du roi de Roumanie non pas seulement parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas mais aussi par amour pour son pays. La nation en remercia son tsar et sa tsarine, car sans sa chère Olga, nulle doute que ses blessures auraient été douloureuses. N'aimait pas l'allemand, elle méprisait cette langue qu'elle qualifiait de barbares et d'horrible à entendre ! Suite à cela, Ivan se fut une joie d'envoyer une missive à ce cher Gilbert qui lui répondit que la grande duchesse Anastasia Nikolaïevna n'était qu'une enfant sotte et qui rejetait sa culture maternelle. Il avait été longuement vexé, tant mieux ! De tous, Ivan les aimait passionnément ! La Russie ne pouvait supporter de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Olga et Tatiana. Elles étaient si grandes maintenant, et si belles ! Nul doute qu'on allait tenter de lui arracher en les mariant à des influents. Et tellement peu de personne connaissait sa stature de nation, que ses chances de revoir ses princesses adorées étaient très faible.

Anastasia et Alexis partirent s'installer sur le banc où Ivan était assied quelques minutes plus tôt pour jouer de la balalaïka. Ivan profita de ce moment d'intimité pour observer Olga, bien moins joli que Tatiana qui tenait énormément de la beauté de sa mère. Mais pourtant, elle était de loin celle qu'il aimait le plus entre les deux. Peut être pour son caractère proche de celui de son père, ce cher Nicolas II.

Des pas se firent entendre. Ivan tourna la tête et sourit chaleureusement au nouvel arrivant. Alexis stoppa le son des cordes et releva la tête.

- Mon ami ! Qu'il est bon de te revoir !

- Tu as une très belle famille Niky.

Des embrassades et des mains furent serrés. Nicolas caressa la tête de sa progéniture et parla avec Ivan. Dans ce jardin, on ne parlait pas politique, c'était interdit. Alors Ivan tolérait la présence de l'impératrice à leur cotés. Ainsi que de Raspoutine. Cet homme que l'on prenait pour un saint … cet homme qui manipulait l'impératrice comme une misérable marionnette, ce fornicateur. Cet ombre sur le tableau parfait que représentait le jardin.

Ce jour là, Nicolas II décida de prendre en photo Ivan et ses cinq enfants dans ce petit jardin tout ce qu'il y avait de plus intime.

* * *

Il n'y avait eut que des erreurs … erreurs sur erreurs ! C'était le mieux à faire ! C'était ce qu'il y avait à faire. La Douma était ne répara rien du tout, ce ne fut qu'une valse de personnes qui ne sortait en rien le pays de sa misère ! Quand il eut ce terrible accident, le tsar et la tsarine était au bal (3) ! La première guerre mondiale fut un échec terrible ! Lénine était la solution ! Le changement de pouvoir, l'avancé, enfin des réformes ouvrières et agricoles ! Son peuple avait mal ! C'était la meilleure chose à faire. La meilleure chose à faire. La meilleure chose à faire. La meilleure chose à faire …

* * *

_16 juillet 1918_

France devait s'être remis de sa fête nationale. Lui qui aimait fêter son anniversaire sur plusieurs jours … Quoique peut être s'était il contenter du 14 Juillet seulement ? Avec la guerre … Guerre qu'il avait perdu. Il descendit avec les autres soldats, enfonçant ses bottes dans la terre humide, laissant ses traces. Il faisait nuit noir. Tant mieux, Russie n'avait pas envie que le soleil soit témoin. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, il en était persuadé. Son peuple souffrait et Nicolas n'avait absolument rien fait pour les aider. À part se pavaner avec ce fornicateur qui sautait sûrement sa femme dans son dos et qui n'avait sut donné au trône qu'un gamin hémophile. Il entra dans la maison et ordonna que l'on réveille la famille impériale sur le champ.

Il était presque minuit quand Olga apparut dans le salon en serrant le bras de Maria. Toutes deux semblèrent épuisées, terrifiées. Quand les yeux de l'aînée se posèrent sur la masse du russe elle esquiva un petit sourire rassuré et tenta un mouvement vers lui. Un soldat lui barra la route. Ivan détourna le regarde vers les escaliers. Olga faisait bien plus vieille que son âge et n'avait plus rien à faire envier aux petites filles russes mal nourries. L'ancien Tsar descendit en portant Alexis à l'aide du médecin de la famille, Evgueni Sergueïevitch Botkine. Une de ces personnes assez folles pour suivre le tsar.

- Nous allons vous conduire dans un nouveau lieu, plus conforme pour votre sécurité. Veuillez descendre dans une pièce du sous sol pour une dernière photo.

Nicolas prit deux chaises. L'une pour lui et l'une pour sa compagne … futilité. Une fois tous en bas ils s'installèrent en silence, sans sourire, et Alexis s'installa entre ses deux parents. Ivan regardait ce spectacle avec une certaine pitié pour cette famille méprisable. Mais bientôt tout cela serait terminé. Juste encore quelques minutes et tout serait terminé.

- Nikolas Alexandrovitch, les vôtres ont essayé de vous sauver, mais ils n'y sont pas parvenus. Et nous sommes obligés de vous fusiller. Votre vie est terminée. (4)

Le bruit des balles sifflèrent dans l'air à la fin même de cette phrase. S'en était fini de la dynastie des Romanov … Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ivan, un immense sourire de satisfaction. Il entendait les balles entrer dans la chaire, les murs … le sang s'éparpillait dans toute la pièce, jusqu'à ce que la famille se trouva baigné dans leur propre sang, un tapis rouge sang.

Ivan trouva cette couleur délectable. La couleur de son futur drapeau. Un gémissement se fit entendre au loin. Perdant son sourire, il leva la tête pour regarder qui respirait encore.

- Masha, Nastia … Enfin, se serait tellement moins douloureux si vous vous laissiez mourir mes chéries.

Un soupire exaspéré échappa de ses lèvres alors que Maria se mettait à pleurer. D'un geste de la main, il ordonna qu'on mette fin à leur vie. Des cris déchirant que l'on pouvait entendre jusqu'à l'extérieur certainement, il aurait préféré qu'elles meurent en silence, ça aurait été tellement plus simple. Tournant vers la sortie il vit Alexis … petite chose rampante et pleurant vers la sortie.

- Oh … Le petit hémophile est tenace.

Ivan prit la baïonnette d'un de ses hommes et écrasa le manche de la tête contre le crâne de l'enfant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fut contenté. C'était le 17 Juillet 1918.

* * *

C'était la meilleure chose à faire. La meilleure chose à faire. La meilleure chose à faire. La meilleure chose à faire. La meilleure chose à faire. La meilleure chose à faire. La meilleure chose à faire. La meilleure chose à faire. La meilleure chose à faire. La meilleure chose à faire. La meilleure chose à faire. La meilleure chose à faire.

* * *

En 2000, les derniers des Romanov furent canonisés par l'église orthodoxe. En 2008, les derniers des Romanov furent déclarés comme victimes de la répression politique. En 2013, cela aurait été l'anniversaire du quatre centième anniversaire du règne de leur famille … Et Ivan ne voulut pas sortir de chez lui.

Même Alfred était venu le voir pour lui dire de sortir de son appartement de Saint-Pétersbourg. Il allait une fois toutes les deux semaines à Ekaterinbourg. Et il repensait aux passés.

Ses pas le conduisaient toujours au même endroit, à la fondrière à Ganina Yama. Là où 96 ans plutôt il cachait le corps de la famille impériale aux yeux de tous. Certes, les corps n'étaient plus là depuis bien longtemps et mit en lieu saint. Mais c'était ici qu'Ivan avait été odieux. D'ordinaire, il fuyait cette endroit, faisait marche arrière. Mais cette année, que pouvait il bien faire d'autre ? Attendre encore ? Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues puis sur l'arête de son gros nez. Un nez si disgracieux qui faisait sourire les petits Romanov. Un rire s'échappa, laissant tomber tous les sanglots de son corps. Il tomba à genoux et pleura, ne pouvant pas encore s'excuser pour toutes les choses qu'il avait faite. Et pourtant, il voulait tellement leur dire.

Il voulait tellement leur dire qu'il était désolé d'avoir douté de l'impératrice ! Comment avait il seulement osé critiquer cette femme ? Elle n'était qu'une princesse de province devenue impératrice et dont la principale préoccupation était ses enfants ! Où était le mal ? Il voulait tellement s'excuser auprès de Nicolas … pour l'avoir forcé à abdiquer, pour l'avoir enfermer dans des lieux si sinistres ! Cet homme qui n'avait jamais souhaité être tsar. Il voulait s'excuser auprès des enfants … Auprès d'Olga pour l'avoir trouvé délaissé, auprès d'Anastasia, de Maria, de Tatiana et surtout d'Alexis à qui il avait retiré le dernier souffle de vie.

Il voulait hurler pardon à genoux auprès de cette famille qui l'avait accueilli comme l'un des leurs. S'excuser de leur meurtre … La révolution était certes inévitable mais les tuer n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Il avait échoué. Ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Et à cause de son erreur, il avait mit fin à la vie d'une innocente famille.

* * *

1 - Il s'agit là d'une phrase réellement écrite par Olga dans une lettre destinée à sa grand mère. Olga était beaucoup plus proche de son père que de sa mère et avait hérité du fort tempérament de la famille de son père

2 - En Russie, les "abréviations" sont très différentes des autres.

Anastasia = Nastia

Alexis = Aliocha

Maria = Masha

Nicolas = Niky

3 - Ce fut un grand drame pour l'époque. Un accident eut lieu dans la même période qu'un grand bal pour fêter l'alliance avec la France et l'Angleterre. Le tsar et la tsarine voulait se rendre auprès des blessés mais les conseillers leur ont fortement déconseillés, signant que la réception avait couté beaucoup d'argent et que les ambassadeurs et invités le prendrait très mal. Autant vous dire que la popularité du couple impérial à baisser énormément à cause de cette événement, même si, selon des témoignages, Nicolas II et Alexandra étaient vraiment mal, inquiet, voire malade toute la soirée.

4 - Il s'agit aussi d'une citation réelle selon plusieurs témoignage, dîtes par l'intendant Yakov Iourovski qui fut envoyé sur ordre du conseil du kremlin pour abattre les derniers Romanov et faire disparaître leur cadavre.


End file.
